


Led Zeppelin drabbles

by Nataelex32



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, NSFW, No Beta, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Song references, read notes before each one if you're under age, some chapters are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Random drabbles of mostly Bonsy, and some Jimbert.They are zepprompts on tumblr or prompts/requests from my ask box or random stores I dreamed up.Expect mostly sweet fluff. Most will not be connected, some may be in the future.Read the notes before each chapter. Some chapters will be NSFW.Some with my OFC.Read any warnings for each chapter in the notes.These are my first go at Zep slash and RPF.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Bonham/John Paul Jones
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	1. High School Au Bonsy

**Author's Note:**

> This one was from the ask box.  
> High School au were Bonzo gets Jonesy high for the first time.
> 
> My first HS au too.

The school day ended and Jonesy made his way to Bonzo's car. It was some unique model, that he had saved up money for. He leaned against the cool metal to wait. His bag hit the ground and he looked through the sheets of music. He had taken up arranging and found a natural talent for it. They were trying to form a band. Now if they could only find a lead guitarist and singer, that could actually sing.

“Jones.” He finally heard, right before he was caged in against the car by two strong arms.

“Bonham” he looked around to make sure nobody was watching before stealing a quick kiss.

“You know we’re gonna get caught if you keep doing that.”

“I don’t care, do you?”

Bonzo glances down then back up to Jonesy. “No, not really.”

“Hey, Bonzo! You coming tonight?” The new kid yelled from across the parking lot. He was thin and had curly black hair.

“Yeah!”

The golden-haired boy in Bonzo's class looked over. “Bring your little friend too!”

“ told you we’d get caught.” He poked him in the ribs, gently.

“Those two are really close already. They don’t care.”

“How do you know everything about everyone?”

Jonesy shrugged. “I get around. What’s tonight?”

“Party,” Bonzo answered as he opened the back door and put his drum sticks next to the bass guitar in the back seat.

That night Bonzo waited at the end of Jonesy's driveway, listening to some new song on the radio. “We could do better” he thought. He jumped a bit when the door opened and his more than best mate sat down.

“Bonz , how, and where did you get this? “ he held up the bag of white powder.

“Remember that gig we did two towns over? About a month ago?” They drive off, the engine purred like a kitten. “The one with the weird kids?”

“The one with the shit singer, that kept squawking, and the guitarist that kept saying you played too loud?”

“Yeah, I stole it before we left.”

They arrived at the party. “Hey! Bonzo! Who’s your friend?” The dark-haired kid asked, obviously high as a kite.

“John Paul Jones, but call me Jonesy.”

“Jimmy Page.” He offered a joint to him.

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Gimme!” Bonzo grabs it, and hands over the bag. ” here you making more right, and still meeting tomorrow night?”

”What was that about?”

”Jimmy's a session guitarist and Robert can supposedly sing.”

They had a couple of beers then found a place to themselves. John lit the joint then blew the smoke in Jonesy's face.

“This’ll be your first time?” He said after a while.

“Yes.” Jonesy giggles back.

“You take it” Bonzo didn’t wait for a response, before giving the joint over. Jonesy took a deep breath and coughed.

“You ever smoke anything before?”

“Nuuuooo.”

Before they knew it they were both splayed out on the soft grass in the middle of nowhere. They giggled and moved their hands over each other. Out of the blue, someone tripped and fell on top of them.

“Bloody hell, who fucking?” Bonzo sat up, he was protective of those he cared about and a bit pissed off at whoever fell on top of them.” oh, it’s you, Jimmy and Robert?”

“Rawr! I’m a lion!” Robert yelled as he was dragged off by Jimmy.

”Why did a lion pounce on us?” Jonesy asked.

”That was a Robert Plant”

”He’s a flower?”

Bonzo laughed hard, before answering. ”no. And you're high.”

”N you. Scale of ten?”

”Purple.”

” That's not a number.” Jonesy climbed on top of the strong young teen. ”hey, I want to tell you something. Don't make fun.”

”No promises.”

”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

They woke up early the next morning. The young bassist sat up and looked around. ” Bonz, why are we in your bed?”

”Is my room.” Bonzo pulled Jonsey back down and pressed their bodies together.

”How did we get here?”

”I drove you back, you were pretty out of it.”

”but what about my parents? Your parents?”

”Gone for the weekend, and we already said you were staying over. You ask too many questions, go back to sleep.”

”Last question. Why is there a goat outside the window?”

”There’s a what?” Bonzo sat up and looked at the gray and white goat staring at them. They stared back for a few minutes .” I remember. I lost you for a bit, then you came back with a goat.”

”I stole a goat!”

“No, you said a lion gave it to you. So, I think Robert gave it to you, his family has a farm.” He pulled the old warm blankets up to their shoulders. “Go back to sleep.”


	2. Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : tooth rotting fluff!

  
“where’s Jimmy?” Jonesy asked

Bonzo tilted his head toward the shut door across the room. The room Jimmy never let them step foot in. “He’s been in there since 6 this morning.” He dipped a finger into the chocolate frosting.

“go get him.” Jonesy sighed. “and stop eating the frosting.”

“I’m taste testing it.”

“you’ve done that 20 times!”

“fine! I’ll go get Jimmy.”

Jonesy lit the candles as the drummer crossed the room and opened the door.

“ Jimmy, we-”

“Hisssssss”

The door slammed shut. “He bloody hissed at me.”

“What was he doing in there?”

Bonzo shrugged just as Robert entered into the kitchen. “I made you cake.” He grinned.

“Birthday cake?” The singers eyes lit up. “Did you burn it this time.’

“ No. Made it!” Jonesy said as he brought the cake over and Robert blew the candles out.

" I helped.”

Jonesy placed the cake on the table and turned around to grab plates, and forks. He tuned back around to see all three of his band mates already devouring the rich chocolate masterpiece with their bare hands. “ Fine lets all eat like animals” He laughed. ‘when did you get here?” he pointed to Jimmy.

“ I followed you guys over here.” He answered.

The cake was already half gone.” Save me some. I made the thing, I want some too!”

“Its my birthday cake.” Robert mumbled through a mouth full.

“You want cake.” Bonzo said as he grabbed a generous chunk.”I’ll give you cake.”

“Bonz! No don’t-” Jonesy started to say before he was pinned against the cabinet and cake shoved in his mouth and all over his face.

Robert turned to Jimmy. “Jimjam?”

“I’m not doing that.” He pulled a little glass jar out of his pocket and handed it over. “it’s for your hair. Your gonna have the fluffiest hair humanly possible.”

“Oh, Jimjam!” Robert kissed him and licked the remaining frosting off his cheek. “I love it!”


	3. Midnight suprize

Another sea of cement, crowds, and too many lights. They road the escalator up to the surface in another city. They were shuffled into a car as soon as they stepped off the moving stairs. They were stuffed in the back seat and driven to the hotel. Grant checked them in and handed them the keys. They would have to share rooms. Robert and Jimmy in one, and Bonzo and Jonesy in another.

Bonzo opened the curtains and cursed under his breath.

”What?” Jonesy asked from the bed nearest the window.

”Can we go somewhere that's not all cement. Too many lights, can't see the bloody stars.”

The bassist wrapped his arms around his drummer, hugging him from behind. The view wasn't very appealing. All they could see was building, after building and traffic that never stopped.

”Two more weeks, then we go back home.”

”Too bloody long.”

They settled in and tried to sleep. Jonesy gave up and grabbed the key. He wandered the halls then found the door to the roof. He climbed the stairs and felt the breeze on his face. The roof had a few dim lights, but what surprised him the most was the huge garden that covered every inch of the surface. It reminded him of the garden Bonzo had back home. He turned on the spot and ran back to the room.

”Bonz wake up. ” he shook his lover awake from a light sleep.

”For fucks sake!” the other man growled.

”Come with me.”

”John..” he started.

”just come on!”

They made their way up to the door that separated them from the night air.

”Gonna shove me off the roof? Finally tired of me?” Bonzo teased.

“No. Look.” He opened the door.

Bonzo’s eyes softened as he took in the sea of green and colorful flowers and vegetables.

“Thought you might want to see this.” Jonesy said. “Thought it might help-“ he was interrupted by a kiss.

They broke away and Bonzo looked to the side and down a bit, pretending to look at a blue flower that matched Jonesy's eyes. His hair covered most of his face.

Jonesy pulled him back to look him in the eyes.. “You're adorable when you blush.”

“Shut up!” Bonzo still had a smile on his face.

“ I love you too.”


	4. Done?

It was a lazy Sunday morning. Jonesy stretched and moved the arm that was around his waist. He slipped out of bed and turned toward his lover,then moved the hair out of Bonzo’s eyes, the bags under them still visible. “I m tired too.” He mumbled under his breath. His stomach growled. He looked around for his shirt from yesterday. They had gotten back from tour late last night. The rhythm section had striped down to their boxers then collapsed in to bed. He found his shirt , but it smelt weird. He picked up the black shirt the drummer had worn on the way home. It was way to big for him and hung off his shoulder. After a quick trip to the loo, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked as tired and rundown as he felt. They needed a day of rest, no a week.

He made his way to the kitchens and managed to scavenge up some fruit. He brought the food back to their room, ignoring the grunts and moans from Robert and Jimmy’s room. He found Bonzo half awake. “Breakfast in bed?” His voice still heavy with sleep. “You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit.” he put the food on the bed. ”No better off than you.” he sat down on his side of the bed.

”Jonesy, I think I might be done.”

Jonesy picked up a peach and rubbed his thumb over it’s delicate skin. ”I know, me too.” he took a bite and swallowed. ” maybe we can get more time off then, get back at it.”

Bonzo picked an apple and rolled it around in his hands. ”Stop kidding yourself. We’re both done.”

” Don’t say that! And what would we do even, if we left?”

”What we do best, sept on our own terms.” Bonzo. Sat the apple back down in Jones’s lap. ”mostly local stuff, then go somewhere else every few years. We could just drive everywhere.” He put a hand on Jonesy’s knee and squeezed. ”You know our neighbors are moving. The place has good land. Good school. I wouldn’t mind good company.”

”Ill talk to Mo.

Later Bonzo fell back asleep and Jonsey tried reading a book to help him calm his mind. He couldn’t concentrate, he set the book down and shifted so he was back under the covers. His leg pushed the book off onto the floor. It fell to the floor with a loud thud, making him jump and Bonzo wake up.

”Sorry.”

”Try and get some sleep.” Bonzo pulled him close.

”You’re right you know.”

”What?”

”I’m done too.” he laid his head on Bonzo’s shoulder and closed his eyes. ”I don’t want to be the one to tell Jimmy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much thinking I am going to write another part to this one.


	5. Jimbert swimming lessons and a pinch of Bonsy sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There in a bit of NSFW in this one.  
> This one is mostly Jimbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again NSFW,

.

Jonesy watched Robert and Jimmy in the little boat in the middle of the water. They had a bottle of wine and grapes. They passed the bottle back and forth and fed each other the purple fruit.

Suddenly he heard Bonzo run up behind him and jump in the water. He was now soaked, by the huge splash that washed over him. His drummer didn’t surface, so he scooted to the edge and looked down in the clear water. ”Bonz?”

He held his breath and prepared to jump in, but felt two hands grab hold of his ankles. Soon he was pulled in the water and face to face with his lover. ”Why?”

“You’re fun to pull into the water.”

“Just like I’m fun to throw and shove in the water?”

“Yes.”

“The water’s cold.”

“There's no padding on you, to keep you warm.” Bonzo glanced at the little boat and its occupants. ”You ever see Jimmy swim?”

“No, but I’m sure he can.”

“Let’s do an experiment!”

“No, the last thing I need is a mad Jimmy chasing after us.” Jonesy's words fell on deaf ears. Bonzo was already headed toward the boat. Jonesy swam as fast as he could and grabbed Bonzo's shoulder. He popped his head out of the water. “What?”

“John Henry Bonham don’t you dare tip them over. We only have the weekend and I want to make the most of it!”

“Not even a little, just scare em a bit.”

“No!” Jonesy wrapped himself around the strong man in front of him.” If you don’t upset them ….” He lined their hips up and pressed their body together. ”It’ll be worth it.” He whispered. They started kissing until a splash broke them apart.

“What are you two love birds up to?” Robert teased. The boat right next to them.

“Mind your own business Robert.” Bonzo warned. Then put a hand on the side of the boat. Jonesy bucked up against him ”Bonz.” he hissed.

Soon he felt two strong arms wrap around him and press them tighter together. They kissed, again this time more intimate.

”Fuck, you two are shameless.” Jimmy splashed them again. Robert paddled the boat away, babbling about the song he was writing.

Once they got out of earshot Robert looked Jimmy in the eyes” Jimjam can you swim?”

“No.”

“I’m gonna teach you.”

“ But I don’t want…”

“Please ! Jimjam!” Robert pouted.

“Fine.”

Later they were in the water and Robert was demonstrating how to move in the water. ”just kick and move your arms like this.”

“That’s it?”

”Now you try.” Robert nodded.

Jimmy imitated Robert's movements the best he could. He managed to swim a couple of feet before sinking down below the surface. He panicked for a few seconds, flailing around. Robert pulled him up to sweet air. “you're a natural!”

”i nearly drowned!”

”you did better than most.”

Behind a huge tree, Jonesy straddled Bonzo, moving his hips. He gasped as his prostate was brushed by the cock inside of him. Bonzo pulled him down for a long passionate kiss. ”Jones.” he lifted his hips off the ground, causing Jonesy to whimper. ”I’m close.”

”me too. ”

“FUCK!”

Robert turned into the direction of the loud shout from his friends. He grinned from ear to ear. He giggled then turned around. His smile faded. ”Jimmy!”

”Jimmy?”

Robert jumped in and grabbed Jimmy under his arms and pulled him up again. He held Jimmy up as he coughed up water and caught his breath.

“Where the fuck did you go?”

“You were doing great! What happened? I turned around for just a second.”

“ I forgot to keep kicking.” Jimmy stepped away from Robert and started kicking and moving his arms.

Robert started bouncing on his feet. “ Jimmy you’re swimming!”


	6. Done part 2

Jonesy had moved his family right next door to Bonzo. The kids were back in school and they were free to do what they wanted. He walked along the path along the fence that separated their property. The clouds were dark and threatening to rain at any moment. He was soaked and shivering once he reached the door to the little building that Bonzo had built. It was big enough to have recording equipment and all the instruments he could play and then some. The wind blew the freezing rain around him, as he opened the door and shut it behind him. 

"You swim here?"

"Nearly had to." Jonesy answered shivering.

Bonzo was over at his side seconds after the door closed. "Christ! you're near frozen. Come'ere lets get you warm, cant let you get sick again." He was lead to the back of the room were the fireplace was. Soon he was striped of his soaked cloths and wrapped in an old thick blanket. It smelt like Bonzo and was soft and warm. 

"I'm still cold." He wrapped his arms around his warm lover. "warm me up?"

Bonzo grinned, reviling the smile he loved so much. He pulled out of the embrace long enough to strip his own dry layers. Then they were both huddled together, letting the body heat and fire warm them. Jonesy felt the muscle under the thin layer of fluff on the man wrapped around him. "you - you're- I-"

"Spit it out Jonesy."

"you look so much better since we quit. Just a few months have made a huge difference. You're healthy again. when's the last time you were even a little drunk?"

"The ride back home, the day before we quit."

"I kinda miss the beer belly."

Bonzo snorted. "shut up."

"You looked like a giant teddy bear."

"I said shut up."

"You're still so soft and squishy."

" You high?"

"No. Just happy."

"Me too." Bonzo pulled him in for a kiss. "Jimmy called again. Wants us to come back."

"What if we just did something with them once a year? We could just do a couple of shows here, then over in the U.S?"

"Ya know, I miss Robert, and Jimmy."

"It was Mo's idea, not mine. I think she's tired of Jimmy calling every day."

" I'll think about it.'

"What if we did it in the summer? Everyone could go."

"If Pat says yes."


	7. Modern Day Corona AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

They were all siting around the table. Books , guitar picks, and a bottle of Jack to share. It was the last bottle of alcohol they had. They had been quarantined together after the virus hit. The bottle was passed from Jimmy, to Robert, to Jonesy and back again.

“Gimmy the damn bottle!” Bonzo complained.

Robert passed the bottle to Jimmy, who took a long drink and passed it back to Robert. Jonesy grabbed the bottle from their hands and took a sip large enough to make his cheeks poke out. He sat the bottle out of reach of the drummer.

“Jonesy – Mmmm.” Bonzo hummed at the taste of Jonesy and whisky. Once they broke apart Robert was leaning across the table in Bonzo’s face.

“Did you just mmmmmm when he kissed you?” Robert puckered his lips. “Would you mmm if I kissed you?”

“I’m not kissing you.”

Robert leaned in more, now half way on top of the table. He didn’t notice Jonesy had moved behind him. “OW!” He felt someone pull him back with his hair. He turned around to see Jonesy grinning ear to ear. “ No. “ Jonesy’s face turned red after he felt Jimmy slap his ass from behind.

Bonzo stood up and leaned on the table. “ I told you two to stop doing that!”

“Bonz don’t tell the dark lord and golden god what to do. “ Jimmy smirked.

“I just want one normal day!”

“No”

“then one normal evening!”

“Apparently not.” Jonesy muttered as Robert picked Jimmy up and sat him down on the table then spread his legs.

Bonzo led Jonesy out of the room he chuckled as Jonesy ran back and grabbed the bottle of Jack then gave them the middle finger on his way back. He chugged the remains of the bottle.

“Jones!” He was pulled in for another kiss. He drank in the sweet taste of his Jonesy and the last of the whisky.

“You don’t even drink whisky.”

“I do if it’s the last drink in the house.”

They heard the familiar noises of Jimmy and Robert coming from the room down the hall. “I’m not fixing the table again!” Bonzo yelled back.

“Fuck off mate!” Robert shot back.

Jonesy pulled Bonzo back in to a kiss and let the empty bottle fall to the floor, when he was picked up off the floor. He wrapped his legs around Bonzo’s hips and deepened the kiss. They were both already hard by the time they reached the door to their bedroom. Bonzo tried to shut the door , but Jonesy shook his head.

“You little fucker.” Jonesy heard as they broke apart long enough to strip their cloths off. He was lifted off the floor again and his back pressed against the wall.

Later they made it to the bed only after they were both spent. basking in each others post sex glow, “Are you okay?” Bonzo rubbed his thumb over the little nicks and bruises already forming all over Jonesy’s body.

“For the last time. You have never hurt me. You’re perfect.”

“No I’m not. I don’t deserve you.”

“Bonz! We talked about this.” Jonesy sighed, “ I love you, and yes you do.”


	8. Blue

Blue

Blue like his eyes, blue like the flowers that lined the garden, blue like his new drums. Robert helped him finish setting up his new drum kit. He looked at his best mate, grinning from ear to ear. “You really do love him don’t you!”

What?”

“You planted flowers that match his eyes, your new drums match them too, and he’s all you have talked about all day.”

“I- Shut up Percy!” Bonzo warned.

“And you’re blushing.”

Jimmy came in from the hall as Jonesy came in from outside. Bonzo looked down pretending to look at the drum peddle and Jimmy and Robert were grinning.

“What?” Jonesy asked

“They match your eyes. “ Robert said.

“What?”

“The drums mate and the flow-“ Jimmy was grinning like a cashmere cat.

“Shut up!” Bonzo growled at Jimmy and Robert.

Jonesy felt his face turn red and he glanced down and to the side, like he did when he was nervous.

“Come on Jimjam lets go outside, I have a new goat!”

Bonzo’s hands shook as he glanced up at his boyfriend then back down at the blue bass drum.

“Bonz are you okay? you’re shaking and you’re face is red.”

“Iloveyou.”

Jonesy leaned over the drums and paced hand on Bonzo’s cheek and made him look up at him. “say that again.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,”


	9. Done part 3

They were recording a new piece of work on a Tuesday, early in the afternoon. The last rift rang out and the snare echoed slightly. Jonesy suddenly jumped and screamed.

“You afraid of your own shadow?”

Jonesy shook his head and pointed to the window by the door. Bonzo could have sworn he saw familiar golden curls flash in the window away from view.

“I think I just saw Robert.”

“How would they even know we’re here?” Bonzo shut the recording equipment down.

Jonesy started to speak but was interrupted by a loud pounding at the door.

“We know you’re both in there!” Jimmy's voice came through the other side.

“You were saying?” Jonesy teased as he crossed the room to the door. Once the door was open Robert rushed past Jimmy and pulled both of them into a hug.

Jimmy stepped inside and peeled Robert off of his friends. “You said you would go on tour with us again.”

“We said we were open to it.” Bonzo pulled Jimmy in his arms for a quick hug.

“So it’s a yes then” Jimmy stated.

“No we – “ Jonesy started but was interrupted again, this time by Robert playing his scream over and over again over the sound system. “Robert STOP!” The singer ignored him.

Jonesy glanced at Bonzo who turned and walked over to slap Robert's hand away and turn off then sound system.

“OW! JIMMMMMYYYYY! Bonzo hit me!”

“You deserved it, Percy.”

They were all setting at the kitchen table at Jonesy’s house. Their kids were home from school and playing outside. Bonzo sat with his arms crossed. “If we do come back, things won't go back to like it was.”

Jonesy sat next to Bonzo and across from Jimmy. “ We would do mostly local gigs then maybe a tour back in the U.S or somewhere. Even then only in the summer and our family's come with us.”

“We need time to breath in-between gigs.”

Jimmy and Robert agreed and went home. Jonesy called Grant and a week later he showed up with the tour dates. They played local concerts on the weekends. Bonzo drove Jonesy to each one. Robert and Jimmy met them there.

One weekend Jimmy and Robert showed up unannounced again. They dragged the rhythm section out to a new car. Jimmy tossed the keys to Bonzo. “Happy Birthday.”

“My birthday isn’t for another three weeks.”

“Consider it the first gift of several more to come” Jimmy answered.

“What did you guys do?”

Robert was shaking with anticipation. “Can I tell them?”

“No!”

“Let him, Jim. Before he explodes.” Bonzo said.

Robert couldn’t contain himself. “We’ve moved down the road!”

There’s no escaping them now is there?” Jonesy whispered just loud enough for Bonzo to hear.

The kids were out of school and everyone was packed and ready to go. Well not everyone. Jonesy and Bonzo drove down to Jimmy's and Robert's place.

“Stop grinning. They’ll suspect something.” Bonzo grumbled, despite the smile growing on his face.

Jimmy opened the door and let them in. Jonesy handed them the dates for the U.S tour. “Robert read the first concert date and location.” San Francisco!” His smile faded along with Jimmy’s “This is tomorrow!”

Bonzo scoped up Jonesy and ran back towards the car. “We leave tonight! Start packing.” They drove away before Jimmy could do or say anything.

Later after they all arrived in the unique city they had a few hours to explore before they had to get ready for the show. Bonzo and Jonesy took their kids out and let them ride on the little rail cars. Later they were back at the motel. where they took up half the floor.

Things felt strange during the show, but they all pulled through.

The next morning everyone was sitting eating, some eating lunch, some eating breakfast. Jimmy was babbling on about plans for future albums and tours.

“Jimmy!” Bonzo pinched the bridge of his nose. “You wanna know why we quit? Why it's like this now?” He didn't let Jimmy answer. “ When I was away from Pat and the kids I missed them. When I was home I missed Jonesy. The same goes for Jonesy! You never gave us time to breathe in between gigs and recording!”

Jimmy and Robert were silent until Robert spoke up. “You know they're sitting right over there.” He pointed to the two families on the other end of the table.

“They know. We still love them. They know that.” Jonesy added

Jimmy and Robert were speechless.


	10. Jealous request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written a jealous fic, so.... here you go.  
> It turned out interesting.

They had a bad fight Jonesy, the worst one they had ever had. He only remembered the last words he drunkenly said to Bonzo. “why are we even together?”

He immediately regretted it. He felt horrible as he walked to school. Bonzo would normally drive him, but he didn’t show up. He never saw him at school that day. All weekend he sat at home and did nothing more than homework.

Monday came he walked in the rain to school. He made a plan to win Bonzo back. Bonzo got jealous easily. Anytime Jonesy was the target of affection from anyone els he would up the attention for a week. He remembered the words he usually said “yur mine, don’t forget that.”

Now if Jimmy would agree. Bonzo was fully aware of how Jimmy has a crush on him before he got a crush on Robert.

Jonesy convened him during lunch to go with the plan. The next day Bonzo came to school. Jonesy walked right up to Jimmy and kissed him. Jimmy kissed him back , he was good, but he wasn’t Bonzo. He felt Jimmy pulled away and thrown to the ground. Bonzo shoved him back a few steps.

“Bloody fucking hell! Its been five days and you’re with Page now?”

Jonesy grinned it worked.

“Wipe that smug grin of yur face and talk to me!”

Jonesy stepped forward and kissed Bonzo hard on the lips. Teeth clashed and Bonzo pushed him back. “what the actual hell?”

“I’m yours. I haven’t forgotten.”

Bonzo turned to Jimmy who shook his head. “I like Robert not Jones.”

“I’m confused.” Bonzo admitted.

“I thought Jonesy would just flirt, not kiss me” Jimmy stood back up . “Jonesy wasn’t lying when he said you got jealous easy.”

Before Bonzo could reply he was interrupted by a teacher. He would have to stay after school for shoving another classmate to the ground. The school bell range and Jonesy headed to his classes and Bonzo and Jimmy to theirs. Jonesy waited by Bonzo’s car until he finally got out. The parking lot was empty except them and a couple teachers cars and trucks. Bonzo slowly approached him. “I’m sorry.”

“Bonz I’m the one that should be sorry. After what I said to you –I-“

“You were only saying what we were both thinking. We were drunk and pissed of. Not right in the mind.”


	11. Done part 4

They had a few days off in between gigs. The weather was perfect for going for a hike. Bonzo and Jonesy needed a day just the two of them. A groupie had mentioned some trails in the nearby woods. They slept in then headed out midmorning. Bonzo found an older trail that was mostly grown over. He brushed his hand against Jonesy’s. They quietly veered of the cleared path and waded through the tall grass. Once they were out of view Bonzo put his arm around Jonesy’s shoulder and pulled him close. The woods became thicker and lusher as they continued on. Vines climbed trees, leaving trails of green and colorful flowers. Trees created a canopy above. Soon they came upon a clearing and came to a stop.

Jonesy pulled Bonzo into his arms. “Jimmy’s finally listening to us.” He rested his head on Bonzo’s shoulder. “at least a little.”

“He still doesn’t understand.” Bonzo answered.

Jonesy pulled back and looked Bonzo in the eyes. “He’s beginning to.”

Bonzo nodded but remained silent for a few moments. He pulled Jonesy close again he picked up on Jonesy relaxing in his arms. “kiss me.” He whispered.

Jonesy moved his hands up from Bonzo’s waist to his shoulders then cupped his face. He pressed their lips together. Jonesy felt the tension in Bonzo drain away as the kiss deepened. They didn’t know how long they stayed in that spot, only that when they finally broke apart their lips were red and swollen.

They continued walking just as they were before. Soon it was mid-day so they found the path again and hiked the last half. Once back off the trail they walked to a farmers market and got some freshly made food. Then they stopped by a local brewery and bought a crate of beer. The sun peaked through the leaves of the trees surrounding it, creating a perfect place to eat lunch. They had sandwiches along with the beer. Jonesy opened the berries and cream for dessert. He looked around then sighed. “we haven’t anything to eat this with.”

Bonzo glanced down at the dish then up at Jonesy. He dipped his finger in the creamy sweetness and licked it off. Jonesy rolled his eyes. “Bonz.”

“What?” Bonzo asked as he scooped up more of the white and purple desert.

Before Jonesy knew it his face was covered in cream and berries. Bonzo had him pinned down and licked his face clean. When he was finally allowed to sit back up he snatched up the remaining half of the desert and covered Bonzo’s face. He sprang up and ran as Bonzo wiped his face off then started chasing after him. Bonzo caught him and threatened to throw him into the water below.

“Bonz. Pease. “ Jonesy begged. “Ahhhh” He screamed as he flew through the air. He broke the surface and tried to splash the drummer on dry land, only to fail miserably.

“Missed.” Bonzo laughed.

Jonesy started to climb out of the water and Bonzo turned to run away. He was quicker and he caught him by the arm. He was not strong enough to pull him into the water, but he made them both off balance. They both fell in then found themselves splashing each other in the shallow end.


	12. Done p5

They had rented the whole place out. It felt like some exotic palace from another land. The lighting was a warm golden glow and the atmosphere was calming and inviting. Jonesy and Bonzo had found a cozy little space. The walls were open to let the fresh air flow through. The last week had been hard on them each night was a different concert. They had sold out every night and the demand was so high they needed to add extra shows just to keep everyone happy. They had a week until they had to leave for the next location, so most had slept the entire first day at the little piece of paradise.

Jonesy sat at one end of an outdoor bench. Bonzo’s head rested in his lap, his dark brown waves pooled around his face. Jonesy combed his fingers through his hair. He knew Bonzo needed a little extra attention and reassurance when things got rougher. If he was honest he needed it too.

Bonzo looked up at blue eyes, glazed over in thought. “What ya thinking?’

Jonesy snapped back to reality and looked down “What if we showed Jimmy what we’ve been working on. It’s some of the best stuff we’ve ever done and that includes the past 13 years.”

Bonzo thought for a moment. “We could just surprise Jimmy at – Where are we going?”

“St Louis.” Jonesy smirked. “What? Instead of ‘Stairway’ we just break out into our own stuff?”

“ Yes.” Bonzo grinned.

“Okay.”

“You just agree with me. Just like that?” Bonzo sat up and moved his hair behind his ears.

“I just want to see Jimmy’s face.”

“We need a name for it first.”

“ We have 8 days to come up with one.”


	13. Done part 6

Jonesy woke up surrounded in warmth. Bonzo was still sleeping, snoring softly. They had started the night with Jonesy resting his head on Bonzo’s shoulder. At some point during the night they had reversed and their limbs were tangled together. He felt a gentle cold breeze blow in from the van doors. Mountains covered in snow were a beautiful view to wake up to. The bassist took in the scenery. It was like something out of a storybook. Eventually he felt the drummer shift in his sleep, moving one arm from his thigh to his hip and the other from his shoulder to grab a handful of hair.

“Bonzo.” He started gently waking the drummer. “Bonzo bear.” He ran his hand from his waist to hip. “Cuddle bear.”

“Goomorinen” Bonzo stretched, his bare feet breaching the barrier of blankets. He jumped at the sudden exposure to cold air. Propping himself up he turned toward the mountains. “Let’s never keep the doors open again.”

“Nice view, though.”

Bonzo leaned over, hovering over Jonesy. “This views better.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Jonesy got out before they kissed. Before he could do or say anything he was assaulted with tickles. Bonzo didn’t let up until tears started streaming down his face. “Why do you do that?”

“I like hearing you laugh.” Bonzo pinned his arms above his head and licked the salty tears away.

“Uuuck! BoOonzzzzz!”

“Shh,you taste good.” Bozo released him then settled down beside him.

“Hay. Your birthday is coming up, what do you want?”

“MmmMMmm.” He shrugged.

“Oh come on!” Jonesy pouted.

“Let’s just enjoy the week together.”

“But we have a show every night.”

“I lied. We don’t. Last night was the only one.”

“ I love you, cuddle bear.”

“I love you,too angel boy.”

“Really , I’d rather you tell me what you want.”

“As if you haven’t hidden something already. “

“Should give you your birthday present now, before you tear the van apart looking for it.” Jonesy reached under the front seat and pulled out a guitar case.

“ You’ve givin me a bass guitar?”

“I’m going to teach you a few things. Or if you’d rather, I have a spare keyboard, or organ, or violin or….”

“Jones are you trying to turn me into a multi-instrument wonder, like yourself?”

“Perhaps.”

Bonzo held up his meaty strong hands and wiggled his fingers. “ Never gonna work.”

“ I taught you how to swim.”


	14. Storming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can u do a bonsy get together while stuck in a storm/blackout?

Jonesy slowly drove down the road. The rain came down in thick sheets. He could barely see the pavement in front of him. “Just get to Bonzo’s” he repeated over and over in his head. He finally pulled in to the driveway and parked. Jonesy was soaked within seconds of stepping out of into the rain. The thunder clapped loudly, causing him to jump and drop his keys. Once he found them again his jeans were half covered in mud. Carefully he made his way toward the front door, then banged on the door and waited. He stepped inside when the door opened.

“You look like a drowned rat.” Despite the humor in his voice, his eyes were filled with concern. “Stay there.” Bonzo turned and headed down the hallway. He appeared a couple of minutes later with a pile of fresh clothes. “These should fit ya.”

“Thanks.”

Jonesy traded his wet clothes for dry ones in the spare bedroom. They were a bit big but would work. His old soaked and mud-caked clothes were completely ruined. 

“Tea?” Bonzo offered.

Jonesy took the steaming cup and sat across from his bandmate. “Anything new?”

“I’m thinking of buy’in a farm. Has good land, huge house. Closer to You, Jimmy, n Robert. “

“What’s holding you back?” Jonesy took a sip of tea. It had fruity notes, with the right amount of sweet.

Bonzo shrugged. “Far too big for just me.”

“Why haven’t you settled down yet?”

“I could ask you the same question.” They sat in an award silence until their eyes met.

“You get that arrangement done?” Bonzo asked.

Jonesy sighed. “I left it in the car.” He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and prepared to bare the elements. Stepping out he felt Bonzo grab his hand and pull him back in.

“Storms getting worse. It can wait” Bonzo shut the door. He glanced down at their still joined hands. “You hungry? Looks like you barely eat.”

“I eat.”

“I’ll make you something.” Bonzo grazed his fingers down Jonesy’s ribs. He shivered at the touch.

They both jumped at a loud clap of thunder. Their grip tightened. “Sorry.” Bonzo dropped Jonesy’s hand.

“It’s fine.”

Then everything went black. “Fucking hell!” Bonzo complained. “Happens every storm. Been meaning to fix it. Candles er in the cabinet down the hall. I’ll see if I can do anything in the basement.”

Jonesy felt his way behind Bonzo until he went down the hall and Bonzo down the stairs. The bassist knew the drummer’s house almost like his own. They met often almost once a week, when not on tour. By the time he got the candles laid out and lit Bonzo came up out of the basement. “Problem isn’t here for once.” He pulled the curtains back from a window. “Looks like the whole block is out.”

They sat in the flickering light, just talking. The wind picked up outside and they fell silent again. “So Robert says you’ve met someone.” Jonesy asked in an effort to break the tension between them.

“He fucking told you that!”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to.” They fell silent again. “You talk to them yet?”

“no. don’t think I should. Don’t they would feel the same.”

“Why?”

“I’ve known them for years. I don’t wana ruin the –“

“It’s not Robert is it?”

“NO! “ Bonzo leaned back.

Bonzo felt his cheeks heat up. He was relieved when, a loud crack came from outside the window. They both turned to see a tree had fallen over. “Should we go downstairs?”

“Tree was fixing to fall any day.” Bonzo shook his head.

“Is it Jimmy?”

“No!”

“Do I know them?” Jonesy asked.

“What about you?” Bonzo shoved him playfully. “You have a someone?”

“I.”

“Who is it?” The drummer moved closer. “Do I know them?”

Something in Jonesy gut tugged when their hands brushed against each other. Blue and Hazel eyes met again. A flash of lightning revealed the pinkish tent to both of their cheeks. Jonesy took a deep breath. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Jonesy leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He started pulling back, but Bonzo pulled him closer. They explored each other, running hands from back to hip..... When they finally broke apart his drummer’s eyes were full of love. “is you. “Always been you. Just took a while to figure it out.”

It took a few seconds for Jonesy to realize he was talking about the question they had both asked just moments before. Jonesy moved forward into Bonzo’s lap. He could feel his arousal through layers of cloths.

“Shall we” Jonesy kissed him again. “Shall we move to somewhere more comfortable?”

“Jones are you asking me to carry you to bed?”

Jonesy woke up the next mooring wrapped up in Bonzo’s arms, in his bed. “Hey.”

“Hey” Bonzo leaned in and kissed him.


	15. High School AU Band trip

They were on their way home from a parade. Bonzo turned to Jonesy. “why aren’t we stopping to eat anywhere?”  
“we’re getting home early. We can eat when we get home.”  
“But I’m hungry now!”  
“we’ll be home in an hour.”  
Bonzo huffed and slumped down in their seat. “why can’t we go to McDonald's?”  
“We have food at home.”  
Bonzo sat straight up. “Wait. We can eat in the next town over!”  
“Bonz-“  
“Let’s protest!”  
“No”  
“MC!” Bonzo nudged his boyfriend.  
“MC!”  
Robert popped up from the seat in front of them and turned to face them. His golden curls bounced in the air and his eyes sparkled with excitement. “DONALDS!”  
“Here we go.” Jonesy rolled his eyes.  
Then the chanting began. Soon the entire bus was chanting, even Jonesy.

Thirty minutes later the school bus parked and they all ate burgers and chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a true story......  
> On a band trip, we were not going to stop to eat. Someone started chanting Mc Donalds. ( pretty sure it was in the drumline)  
> Soon the entire bus was chanting MC...... Donalds.....
> 
> Yes, we did in fact stop and eat.


	16. Foood!!!

The table was set, full of color.

“I don’t know what any of this is?” Robert examined the plates and bowls of food sat before them.

“Percy, these people are giving us all of this for free, I wouldn’t complain.” Jonesy said.

“Do you know what any of this is?”

“It’s food, it looks really good.” Bonzo picked up a purple fruit. “This is a plum, Robert.” He picked up an olive. “This is an olive.” His hands moved over the little bowls of spices. “These er spices.”

“Bonzo I know what those are, just everything else is what I don’t know what it is.”

“This is salt and this is pepper,” Jonesy added holding up the shakers. “This is hummus”

Bonzo held up a pepper. “This is a-“

“Jalapeno” Robert interrupted.

The bickering continued between Robert, Bonzo, and Jonesy until Jimmy picked up a fork and poked the strange-looking food on his plate.

“Shall we eat?” Jonesy held his fork up with a chunk of mystery food on the end.

“Yeah, alright.” Jimmy agreed then took a bite. “It’s rather very good.” His face turned bright red and he started sweating. “Hot, Hot, Hot!” He reached for the glass of water in front of him.

Bonzo reached over and attempted to take the glass from him. “NO! Water makes it worse!”

Jimmy drained the clear liquid with surprising speed. His eyes were watering and his face turned even redder, sweat poured off of him. “It’s fucking worse!!!!!!” Jimmy cried

“I told you not to drink the water!” Bonzo started laughing along with the others.

“I do what I want!” Jimmy tried to look strong in front of his friends.

Bonzo reached over and stole a bite of the spicy food that was causing the dark lord so much pain. “I bet it’s not that hot. You jus can’t handle the heat.” He started chewing the spicy meat. “it’s not that ho-“ His cheeks turned pink and his eyes watered. “Ss hot”

Jonesy dropped the fork and slid away from the table. “I’ve lost my appetite.”

Robert whimpered as tears streamed down his red face. Jonesy quite fighting the urge to laugh at the other three. “I know I shouldn’t be laughing but “ He laughed until his eyes watered. “Your faces!”


	17. Bonzo's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in may, and never crossed published it, I plan to write more next may.

Bonzo woke up to an empty bed. The sheets were still warm. But no Jonesy. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Great, it was his birthday and Jonesy wasn't there when he woke up. He forced himself out of bed and found an old shirt to put on. Opening the bedroom door he was greeted by the smells of breakfast. Moving down the hall towards the kitchen his pace quickened. 

Jonesy was cooking the last of the feast laid out on the kitchen table.

"That's my shirt."

Jonesy filled the last plate of food. "Happy Birthday!" 

Another year had past and he was 33. Jonesy helped him get clean and cut back on alcohol. Things were finally looking up for them. Jimmy was slowly cleaning up too. The music world was changing, but so was Zeppelin. 

"That's my shirt." 

"Do you want it back?" 

"Later." Bonzo smiled and kissed him, before sitting down. "What er we doing today?"

" Robert is coming over in a couple of hours. Then there's a car show down the road. Then we can go to the market and find something for this evening." 

After Robert visited and showered his best friend in gifts. Jonesy shoves him down the hall. "Go shower we leave in an hour." 

"You're coming with me!" Bonzo picked Jonesy up and carried him over the shoulder.

Once at the car show Bonzo found a vintage hot rod. He hadn't brought much money. The car was for sale. He sighed and kept walking. Jonesy stopped him and hands him a large envelope of money. 

"I could kiss you right now."

"Really in front of everyone?" Jonesy grinned. "Our secret would be out.". Bonzo kissed his cheek. "Just wait until tonight"


	18. HS AU Where Bonzo forgets something importantish

Bonzo waited until everyone in the house was asleep, before sneaking out of the window and climbing down a tree.

_ “Keys, phone, wallet, what am I forgetting?” _

He put his beloved vintage car in neutral and drifted until he was far enough away. Her engine roared to life and he drove to the nearby park. A shortish tawny-haired boy, with blue eyes, jumped out of the bush he was hiding in. He put his bass in the back seat and sat down next to Bonzo. 

“Jonesy!” Bonzo greeted him with a quick kiss. 

“Bonzo.”

They drove off talking about the night ahead.

They parked in the corner of the gravel parking lot of the little pub and snuck in the back door.

A dark-haired boy and golden blond ran over to them. 

“You were almost late again.” Jimmy huffed.

“I had to wait til everyone was asleep and climb down a tree and pick up Jonesy.” Bonzo rolled his eyes.

Robert tapped him on the shoulder right before they went on stage. “ Hi, Bonzo.” Then he strutted out to greet the crowd. 

“Um, Bonzo where are your drumsticks?” Jonesy asked. 

“FUCK!”


	19. Only over you - Fleetwood Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request

Bonzo kept running his fingers threw Jonesy’s hair. _“I’m completely head over heals over him. i never thought I would fall in love with him, two people.”_

“Jonesy I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jonesy sat up. “It’s time for me to go.”

“I’ll miss you.”

Jonesy walked off and past Jimmy and past Robert. _“ They said we were crazy for getting together. They said love would fail us, ruin us. “_

_“A_ ngel, please stay” Bonzo whispers before the bass player leaved the closet.

“I can’t “ Jonesy let the door shut and nearly walked right into Robert. 

“Jonesy , you need to stop this . You play with his heart. Do you really love him?”

Jonesy shoved past Robert. “You don’t know me.You don’t know him.”

They sit in their own little cottage. Lies were told to their family's so they could live and love together when not at home or on tour. 

“What if we just stay here and grow old together?”

“I love you more than anything or anyone.”

“I only see you in my future with you.


	20. Robert lets slip that Bonzo has a mega crush on Jonesy HS AU

They sat in the basement surrounded by the sweet elevating smoke from the magical plant Jonesy had somehow gotten ahold of. Everything was fine, more than fine then Robert started sharing everyone’s secrets. 

“Jones, Jones, Ju- ju, Jonessssssssyyyyy. Bonzo really, really likes you! I mean really really likes you!”

Bonzo suddenly came down from his high. His eyes got dark as he glared at the Blond across from him.

Robert giggled. “That’s why he always sits next to you and gives you rides everywhere.” Robert ducked attempting to avoid the swing of a fist. “Ow!” Robert rubbed his jaw.

“I’m gonna go.” The strong teen stood up and took a step towards the door. 

Jonesy was silent as he left, just staring at the empty doorway.

Jimmy nudged him. “Here’s proof I have a heart. Go get him.”

The thin short one as Jimmy called him made it to his feet and ran after the first boy that had just left. 

He caught Bonzo right before he opened the car door. “Bonzo wait!”

“Look what Rob said back there-”

Jonesy had thrown himself on to Bonzo and pressed their lips together. 

“Oh.” was all the young drummer said once they broke for air. 

“Would you like to stay the night? My parents won’t be home until tomorrow afternoon.”


	21. Early Zep Bonsy request

Bonzo slammed the door shut after Robert brought a groupie to the hotel room He walked all the way to Jonesy's room, before realizing where he was going. He needed someone to keep him company but did not know why. He knocked on the door and waited. 

It had been one month since they had started whatever they had between them. It was two months since the little crush on the bassist had developed. They got together one night when Bonzo couldn't sleep and Jonesy stayed up with him. They talked more than listening to music. Then they were kissing.

That's how the night started, Kissing then stumbling to the bed. Cloths fell in a pile. The tiny bottle of lotion the hotel provided was not used for the intended purpose.

The moonlight shown in bathing them in soothing light. Bonzo just lays holding Jonesy. “Jones do ya think we'll go anywhere with this?”

“We do have something here, but we won't really know.” Jonesy kissed Bonzo again. “Wait do you me us or the band.”

“Both.”

“Even though we haven't known each other for two years I already can't imagine my life without you. If we can keep this little secret hidden then as long we’re both willing.”

“ I didn't hurt you did I?”

Jonesy shook his head. “No.”

Jonesy was learning the little changed in body language of the drummer. “ Is something wrong?”

“Iss jus - it may be too soon-” Bonzo did not normally subtle through his words.

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“I love you.”

Bonzo waited for Jonesy to respond he knew time had slowed, 

“I love you too,”


	22. ITTOD era Jonesy and Robert friendship with the darker sides of their relationships with Jimmy and Bonzo -request

Jonesy closed the door behind him. He had just checked on Bonzo, who was sleeping off another day and night of drinking. The room was more than a mess and so was Jonesy. 

Robert sat drinking tea with a pout. “He’s getting worse.”

Jonesy shuffled to sit next to Robert. “So is Jim.” 

Robert noticed the way the bassist was holding himself. He was hurting most likely his shoulder. “John has Bonzo ever…?”

Jonesy shook his head. “No, but I had to dodge a flying “ John dropped his head. “I don’t remember what. I fell to the floor last night, He wasn’t aiming for me. Didn’t even know I was there. I got the breath knocked out of me.”

“I never know where or what Jimmy will do next. I have no clue where he is right now. He hasn’t talked to me in nearly two weeks.”

“We fought last night again. Which made him drink.”

“Jimmy came close to ODing again.” Robert offered a cup to the bassist. “Tea?”

“No.” Jonesy smiled softly. “thanks.”


	23. Never Make Me Cry - Fleetwood Mac  request.

They instantly clicked that day in 68. They were instantly in sync from day one as Jonesy put it. The first two years Jonesy found himself staying up with the drummer on sleepless nights. One night they went their separate ways. Jonesy found relative peace in a hotel far from the party of the others. Jonesy couldn't sleep, He realized he wanted no needed Bonzo. 

70

They had gotten close. Now Bonzo would find himself drinking less and sneaking off to stay the night with Jonesy. It was halfway through the tour when they were both tired and done. Now in bed. In separate beds but on the sides closest to the other. 

“I want you,” Jonesy whispered thinking he could;nt hear.

Bonzo moved over and pulled back the covers. “Comere.”

“Alright,” Jonesy walked through the moonlight shivering in the cold air. The blankets fell back down covering them both. Jonesy studied his face, lingering on the lips, Then those lips brushed against his own. He inched forward as Bonzo pulled back. 

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“You can't. You can't make me cry.” Then they were kissing,

  
  


72

Bonzo leaned over Jonesy. “Somethings bothering you,”

“I think I want a break from all of this, I may not come back, “ Jonesy bit his lip, “I can't lose you, If i hurt you,” He trailed off.

“I’ll wait for you. No matter how long ya need.” Bonzo kissed him gently. “Do what you want, I think you need this. You won't make me cry, “

“You sure?”

  
  
  


73

  
  


Jonesy gently pulled himself off Bonzo and curled up against him. “I missed you too much,”

“ You did what you needed, I knew you'd be back, n if not then I would come to you, But I..”

“What?” 

“I would have waited till you needed a drummer again. “

“Is that what you want?”

“I know I’m not your everything but I can't live without you, N it was too hard to go on doing this without you,”

  
  


77

“I dont know if I can do this much longer.”

“Zepplin is not everything,. Monei and fame is not everything. I am not everything for you.” Jonesy sighed.

  
  


“ You would be okay with everything yeah?” Bonzo brushed back a lock of hair from blue eyes. “Cos I dont want to, I can't “ He kept his hand on Jonesy's cheek. “I don't want you unhappy.” “I won't do that to you.”

Jones smiled softly and moved the hand down to his hip, “that's impossible.”

“I love the way you love me.”

80

Jonesy folded his legs under him on the freshly turned dirt. “I told you you can't make me cry. You said the same. I “ He tried to steady himself. “ I thought that was true. But then you, you” Tears he had been holding back broke through the fortress-like walls he built that September day. 

The walls crumbled. He kept the worst in, the ruble of the walls like a damn. 

“Jones?” 

John stood up quickly and nearly fell back. 

Robert stepped closer and reached out. “Are you alright?”

Jonesy walked past him but was caught by a hand. “John please just tell me you’ll be okay. He made me promise to make sure you….” Robert couldn't finish.

Jonesy turned around and shook his head. “No, I’m not! And you will never understand. “ the damn broke and Robert pulled him in. 

That night Robert shoved his grief into Mordor and let Jonesy cry in his arms. He did it more for Bonzo than anything or anyone. “I can never understand, but I know , I know.”


	24. The pool

Robert sat happily on the chair near the pool. A book in his hands drink at his side. 

Bonzo rushed past him, dragging Jonesy with him. They stopped at the water's edge. 

"Not fighting me this time?" Bonzo picked Jonesy up.

"Resistance is futile." Jonesy shrugged his shoulders. 

The large splash pulled Robert back to reality for a few seconds. He smirked at the couple. He knew Jonesy only pretended to hate being thrown in the water. He returned to the land of Middle Earth.

"John," Jonesy warned and tried to swim away from the mischievous drummer. "No!" 

Suddenly a string of mumbles filled the air. Robert looked up again. Bonzo had Jonesy's swimsuit in his hands. He started laughing until it happened. The swimsuit flew in the air and slapped the golden God in the face. "Gaaa! Watch it!" He scooted back and carefully dropped the garment on the ground far away.

Bonzo was pointing and laughing at his friend, unaware of the bassist about to seek revenge. 

Poor Robert Plant was interrupted yet again. Another swimsuit fell on his head. He jumped up, tossing the piece of swimwear to the side. "Bloody hell!" 

The John's ignored him and continued to chase and splash each other, everything in plain view. 

Robert stomped away, gingerly carrying the swimsuits and hiding them. He then planes to was his hands raw and his eyes too for that matter. He mumbled about his innocent eyes as he brushed off a curious Jimmy on his way to enjoy the warm weather.

Now the ruined book was thrown away, hands raw and red, Robert nursed a drink and jumped when Jimmy threw open the door and slammed it shut.

"I just saw something I did not want to see." His hair trembled with anger as he growled complaints. "Oh and we will need to drain the pool" 

"Why?" Robert wandered then gaged a the image in his head of his bandmates fucking in the water.


	25. Jonesy can be bashful and not always for the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au where Bonzo doesn't die.

Jonesy heard Bonzo talking to someone, by what he assumed to be Zoom. He peaked in, to see who it was. He didn't recognize the man on the screen. Suddenly he had an idea. He stepped into full view and started waving jus arms and making faces. Bonzo did nothing to stop him and kept talking, fighting back laughter. Finally, he was done and the screen returned to the picture of both of them from their wedding day. 

Bonzo turned around and folded his arms. "John."

"John?" He said back still in a goofy mood.

"That's going to be on TV."

Bonzo saw the man in front of him fade. Deer in headlights look. 

"What?"

"jus kidding." He watched Jonesy relax. "But it's going on YouTube" 

The color faded from his face and he whimpered. " it is?"

"Yes." Bonzo stood up and crossed the room. "You alright?" 

Jonesy shook his head.

  
Over the next few hours, the video went viral. Jonesy sat back and hopelessly watched as comments and numbers went wild. He ignored the phone calls from friends and family, who just called to tease him.

Then a day later they went to the market. A kid, no more than 11 tapped Jonesy on the arm. He turned around to the grinning boy. "Hi do you need…." He wanted to shrink and hide in Bonzo's over size coat. The kid was duplicating the dance moves from the video. The boys mother pulled him back, fighting laughter through her apology.

"Bonz can we go home now?"


	26. Massage-Bonzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as reader x Bonzo. It dose have a happy ending. I may do the other three lads if this gets comments.
> 
> This may be a bit different then you think. I am a Licensed Massage therapist, so I am using that knowledge and experience.
> 
> no beta, mistakes are my own.

I found him sitting, slumped over, at the tiny tacollege the corner of the hotel room, his body tense. I knew he got this way at the beginning of a tour. They had rehearsed all day, so I knew his arms and shoulders would be a bit sore from playing and the stress and anxiety did not help. 

“Hey! You okay?” I asked as I sat the bag of food down on the opposite corner of the table. “ tell the truth.”

“No.”

I stood behind him and started massaging his shoulders. Rubbing little circles with my thumbs. His muscles were tense and warm. Heat equal inflammation. 

“Let me give you a proper massage. It will help. I know what I’m doing.”

“Alright.” He perked up at the offer.

“I’ll put the food away and you undress and go lie down. “

He complied as I put our dinner away to heat up later. I took the massage oil out of my bag and slipped out of my shoes. I turned to see him covered with the sheet from the waist down, put his head on one of the oversized hotel pillows. I climbed up on the bed and crawled near him. “ let me take the pillow, I can’t get your shoulders proper with it, and scoot down on the bed further.”

He sat up and I took the pillow away and doped it off the edge of the bed, creating more space for me to work. Then I sat with his head between my legs, my back against the headboard. “Since it’s on a bed and not my massage table, I can’t do as well as I would like,” I said as I rubbed some oil on my hands.

“I’m sure you’ll be amazing love.”

Love… I was brought back to the reality that this was one of my very close friends, let alone the drummer for Led Zeppelin. If people knew I was a masseuse and not a massage therapist for them… not good! They were Led Zeppelin, the rick was worth it. 

I started kneading the tired muscles, warming them up before I went deeper. He was already humming in approval. “Relax and remember if it hurts breath deep.” his moans grew louder as I worked deeper into his tight shoulders. Once he was less tense I moved carefully to his arms and started kneading again. I worked my way down each arm and back again. I was always a bit caught up in how strong his arms were. I leaned in, using my bodyweight to deepen the touch. “You need to stretch more.”

“Bu we ave u.” He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and continued to work now on his hands. Rubbing each finger in-between my thumb and pointer finger. Finally, I uncovered his legs, one at a time to keep him warm and to retain some professionalism. I worked from thighs to knee to feet. I felt the tension in his legs from his famous rabbit-like speed on drum peddles. 

He whimpered softly when I hit the tight muscles responsible for his power on the bass drum. “I didn’t think I could get sore there.” He winced.

“There are muscles there, not much, but it’s not just your calf muscles doing all the work. “ 

Finally, I started working on his feet, moving my thumb like an inchworm in all directions. 

“How does tha not tickle?” He mumbled.

“I’m magic.” I joked finally it was time to work on his back. I sat next to him and put a hand on his cheek. “It’s time to turn over, so I can work on your back.” 

He rolled over and I started on his calves and hamstrings. First kneading to loosen things up then leaning in using my thumbs more to go deeper.

Then finally I rubbed oil on his back. His sculpted, but slightly soft back. Muscles from bricklaying, farming, and drumming. Kneading again down each side. 

“You can go deeper.” he groaned 

“I have to warm you up first, loosen things, then go deeper" I whispered in his ear.

Now the real fun began, I got up on my knees and leaned over him, letting my body weight do most of the work. A man strong enough to lift his bandmates off the ground with ease, but soft enough to give the best hugs imaginable. His moans and mumbled words of pleasure filled the room. I felt my body start to heat up, and it wasn’t from the work I was doing. I dug deep in-between his shoulders, and he slowly relaxed. 

“Mmmmm fuck...nnmmm” His lips curled into a smile as I found a sore spot and worked it out. 

I slowed my movements ending the massage and leaned back. “Feel better?” I asked

He rolled over on his side and took my hand and kissed each fingertip and all over my palm. “Let me thank you properly.” His cheeks were a light shade of pink and his eyes were full of lust. 

I slowly pulled my shirt and bra off and let them fall to the floor, to tease him. I let out a squeak when he suddenly pulled me down and undressed me the rest of the way. He made his way back up, trailing kisses as he went. Our lips collided as our tongues danced. I ran my hands up his arms then cupped his face. I pulled his hair, and he let out a beautiful moan, then, more sounds of bliss not unlike the sounds I pulled from him several minutes earlier. 

He pulled back and hovered above me. Hazel eyes sparkled and his smile was wide. He moved his hands down to my hips than in between my legs.

“Bonzzzz” I whined as his fingers entered me, preparing me for his cock. “I nee, nee, “

“You what?” he chuckled.

“Need you, please.”

“You don’t need to beg love.” He used the leftover oil to help ease into me, “fucking hell !” He said loud enough the people in the room next to us could hear. He started moving his hips, slamming into me. It was all over too soon, I felt him let loose inside of me.

We cuddled for the rest of the night, food forgotten. 


	27. Jonesy's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a day late, since I have no internet at home.

Jonesy woke up still tired. He glanced at the clock, 6:00, and he wanted to sleep in on his birthday, or at least sleep until he and Bonzo naturally got up. 

“Morning” He felt Bonzo shift behind him.

“Happy Birthday.” 

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

“You want your first gift then you can go back to sleep?”

“Please.”

Nearly an hour later Jonesy let his orgasm crash over him followed by Bonzo just a few seconds after. “Thanks.”

“Go back to sleep, and I’ll make your favorite for breakfast when you wake up.” Bonz tucked him back in then kissed his forehead. 

Jonesy finally made his way to the kitchen. “That smells amazing.” 

Bonzo handed him a huge plate of sweet treats. “Hope you’re hungry.”

“Starved. “ Jonesy gracefully padded to the table and found hot chocolate waiting for him. One perk of having a birthday in early January was getting unlimited delicious hot drinks on and around your birthday. 

He took a sip of the chocolate heaven then found his second gift of the day. It must have been behind the mug. It was a small box not wrapped, Inside was a black pendant with the symbols they had picked out in their day’s with Zeppelin. Above each symbol were their initials and in between was the infinity symbol. He put it on and found it to hang right above his heart.

“Thanks.” He felt his cheeks heat up when his partner sat beside him. “Please tell me you did not get me 75 gifts.”

“No, but with everything from Robert, Jimmy, and the kids it might be.”

“Are we doing anything today, or waiting until after the virus is over?”

“Waiting to go out, but the kids are coming over. Then Rob and Jim everyone quarantined so they could come and see you.”

He got many gifts, including new string instruments of anything he played and then some. All with his symbol on the back in gold. They feasted on all of his favorite treats. He watched as Bonzo hugged everyone and walked them out to their cars. He knew that too often those that had a birthday close to the holidays got gifts that doubled as a birthday gift. So you would get much fewer gifts during the year. He never asked but he knew Bonzo always made sure that never happened. Some gifts came later in the year or were randomly spaced out on the weekends. 

The day ended as it started, making love then sleeping in protection he did not need but wanted.


End file.
